


FriendZone

by FeelingK



Series: Just Friends [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angry Harry, F/M, Feels, HARRY ENOJADO! CORRAN CABRONES!!, HELADO!!, Harry triste... pobre bae TmT, Hazza Friendzoneado, ICE CREAM!!, M/M, Niall ajeno a todo lo que Harry siente, Niall inocente babe, Niall se droga con chocolate .-., Niall the innocent sheep, Sad Harry, Sad situation, situación triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingK/pseuds/FeelingK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry quiere a Niall.<br/>Niall quiere a Harry.<br/>Harry ama a Niall.<br/>Harry es el mejor amigo de Niall.</p>
<p>Frienzoneado hasta el fondo papu.</p>
<p>(N/A: La cosa esta es corta y no sabría como resumirlo sin arruinar todo).</p>
            </blockquote>





	FriendZone

**Author's Note:**

> Bueee.... Hola Gente Bella :3  
> Gracias por darle oportunidad a mi Fanfic sano 0:) (Todo lo contrarío que mi primer fic... eso fue tan pornoso)  
> Prepárensen pa' los feels.

Sus pasos eran torpes mientras caminaba por el pasillo que lo llevaría a la salida del instituto. Resoplando con fuerza llegó al umbral y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta doble. Sentía una horrible mano estrujando su corazón con una fuerza agonizante. ¿Por qué tuvo que haber visto eso?. Le dolía y mucho.

El odio y la rabia comenzó a llenarlo, pero pronto recordó a quien iban dirigidos todos esos sentimientos llenos de rencor. Relajate, Harry. Se dijo, pero no podía, estaba por llorar y no quería, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Unos pasos llamaron su atención y supo que él se aproximaba, así que se limpió las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado escapar y se paró firme, arrimado al marco de la puerta, mirando a otro lado.

Después de unos minutos su compañero y mejor amigo llegó a su lado. El rubio sonrió con una dulzura tan propia de él, esa sonrisa que le dio una palmada a la garra que apretaba su corazón para que lo soltara.

\-- ¡Hazza! --chilló el chico, abrazando a su amigo por el cuello, bastante sonriente. Apoyando su mentón en el hombro del más alto meciendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

\-- Hola Niall --susurró el chico, sin poder evitar que su voz sonara triste.

\-- Venga hermano --el rubio dejó de abrazarlo para mirarlo al rostro-- ¿Por qué esa cara? --Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y apretó sus mejillas.

Harry no tardó en reír, su amigo era tan raro y lindo que era imposible aunque sea sonreír cuando él estaba cerca.

\-- No es nada --dijo envolviéndole el cabello a su amigo, para luego soltar una pequeña risa medianamente fingida-- ¿Vamos por un helado? --preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema rápidamente-- Yo invito --se apresuró a decir, sabiendo que a Niall lo habían castigado sin mesada por un mal entendido en el colegio... lo peor es que todo había sido su culpa, él fue el que le dio un empujón a Niall justo en frente de los baños de chicas, Niall calló al suelo mientras la puerta se abría y él tuvo que entrar para ayudarle a levantarse mientras se disculpaba por ser tan rudo... como dije todo fue un mal entendido, pero trata de explicarle eso a tres inspectores de área que fueron alarmados por los chillidos de unas chicas que no paraban de decir que ese par de chicos eran unos morbosos de lo último.

Niall sonrió mostrando su dentadura tan perfecta, mientras achinaba más los ojos y comenzaba a dar saltitos de alegría alrededor del más alto, afirmándose en sus hombros para tomar más altura. Harry no pudo evitar reír verdaderamente por aquel gesto del chico.

\-- ¿Puedo comer uno de chocolate, Hazz? --Preguntó el más bajo, mirándole con ese brillo tan particular que solo conocía del rubio. El de cabello largo asintió, sonriente ante la emoción del pequeño--. ¡Eres el mejor Hazza! --chilló, pues su madre no le dejaba comer chocolate por que lo alteraba... un poco, tal vez un poco más de lo dicho, mucho, demasiado.

Niall no tardó en tomar de su mano y prácticamente arrastrarlo hacia el centro comercial más próximo. Cantando repetidas veces: Cho-Cho-Choco-Choco-La-Late en una tonada completamente infantil.

Caminaban de la mano como lo hacían usualmente, el más bajo no sabía de los malos pensamientos que podía formular esa sola acción y a Harry le importaba muy poco lo que dijesen de él, él era feliz con el pequeño Niall tomándole de la mano. 

Niall sonreía cual niño cuando divisó a lo lejos la plaza central. Jaló con más fuerza la mano de Harry y este cedió ante este acto, dejándose hacer del rubio, como casi siempre pues sentía una gran debilidad por ese chico.

Llegaron al centro comercial, aún iban de la mano y sonriéndose mutuamente por la tarde de amigos que les esperaba, quien los viera diría que eran una pareja muy feliz, pero no era verdad... solo eran mejores amigos. Para tristeza de Styles.

Niall corrió al puesto de helados y apartó una mesa mientras Harry iba a por los bocadillos congelados.

El chico que estaba en la caja lo miró de arriba abajo, con una mueca, y no es que Harry Edward Styles Cox no se viera bien con esa camisa gris cubierta por una chaqueta marinera negra larga, ese vaquero negro ajustado que le dejaba las rodillas al descubierto por una rasgadura y esas botas altas negras.

\-- ¿Desea algo? --preguntó en un gruñido el pelinegro.

Harry alzó una ceja, molesto por la poco ortodoxia del muchacho. Alzó la barbilla y adoptó su postura de diva #24 (Mírame bonito o no lo hagas, perra)

\-- ¿Algo te molesta, amigo? --preguntó con suavidad, tratando de contener el enojo que le causaba la actitud del muchacho. Haz el amor no la guerra, se dijo a si mismo respirando profundamente.

\-- No --gruñó--. ¿Va a pedir algo o me tendrá aquí parado todo el día? --preguntó con desinterés el chico.

All the love, Harry. Se dijo. All the love.

\-- Me das un banana split, todo de chocolate y un cono con helado de fresa --Respondió, irritado. No tuvo la necesidad de ver el menú, él ya sabía que cualquier cosa que tuviera chocolate agradaría a Niall.

Harry echó una pequeña mirada al rubio, que estaba sentado en una mesa para dos, jugueteando con sus manos de manera divertida. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, con esa sonrisa más hoyuelos que dientes.

\-- Ryan, un banana split, con mucho chocolate, y un cono con helado de fresa --le gritó a su compañero que se apresuraba a preparar el pedido-- para el... caballero --dijo lo último con algo de desprecio ¿Qué rayos le pasaba al chico?

All the love. Se repitió Harry, tomando una fuerza sobre humana para no golpearle en el rostro, no quería arruinar su tarde con Niall y tampoco la manicura. 

\-- Oye en serio ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? --preguntó Harry, con un peligroso gesto en el labio.

\-- Nada que te importe --respondió el de ojos grises que miraban con total apatía.

Harry esperó por cinco minutos bastante incómodos, hasta que el chico se dignó a hablar nuevamente con un tono distinto al anterior.

\-- Oye... ¿Él chico que está ahí es tu novio? --preguntó sin ninguna vergüenza por como lo había tratado hace solo minutos.

\-- ¿Eh? No, él es solo un amigo --respondió, mirando confundido al chico.

El chico sonrió con picardia, con una mirada peligrosa y pervertida, observando fijamente a Niall.

Harry ya se olía por donde iba todo el interrogatorio.

\-- ¿Qué crees que haces? --preguntó Harry al chico, al ver que no apartaba esa mirada tan lasciva de su amigo.

\-- ¿Qué? El está libre, yo aburrido... creo que está de más decir que quiero un buen polvo --el pelinegro se mordió el labio de manera grotesca para Harry.

¡All The Fucking Love! Harry respiró con pesadez, olvidando todo a su alrededor y fijándose en ese chico y en las inhumanas ganas que tenía de golpearlo.

\-- No hables así de él ¿Entendiste, imbécil? --Ordenó entre dientes el más alto, las palabras "All the Love" ya se estaban esfumando de su cabeza.

\-- Es inevitable --dijo, pasando la lengua por los labios-- No sabes las tremendas ganas que tengo de quitarle esa inocencia que emana de una sola co-

Las chocantes palabras de ese chico fueron acalladas por el puño de Harry contra su nariz. El no permitiría que cualquier idiota hablara así de Niall, su Niall, su niño tonto e inocente que creía que un condon era un globo medianamente largo.

\-- ¿¡Qué mierda ocurre contigo!? --chilló el joven, tirado en el suelo y con la sangre derramándose de su nariz.

\-- ¡Ryan, TRAE LOS MALDITOS HELADOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ! --Gritó Styles, con una mirada colérica que hizo que el chico se estremeciera y diera prisa con los helados que el hombre había pedido-- Y ni se te ocurra mirarlo de nuevo ¡ES MIO! --advirtió Harry, mirando al chico que contenía la hemorragia nasal con una mano, tirado en el suelo.

Ryan se acercó y le tendió los helados al más alto. Harry se los arrebató y se apresuró a llegar a la mesa de Niall. El rubio lo miraba con confusión y curiosidad, ladeando un poco la cabeza, viéndose más inocente que de costumbre.

Harry le dio su banana split y luego le tomó de la mano para sacarlo de ese lugar. Las manos del alto temblaban con furia, el labio también le tiritaba y sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayado.

\-- Harry... ¿Estás bien? --Habló Niall suavemente, plantándose firmemente en el suelo, sin permitir que el chico lo siguiera arrastrando.

\-- S-si --murmuró el más alto, bajando la mirada y soltando la mano de su amigo.

\-- ¿Qué ocurrió, hermano? --Niall caminó y se puso en frente de Harry, con la mano libre le acarició la mejilla con ternura, tomándolo por el mentón para que lo mirara.

Las lágrimas en el rostro del menor se hicieron presentes, mientras apretaba los labios para tratar de controlarlas, pero fue completamente inútil. Niall dejó su banana split en la banca de madera que estaba a su lado y lo abrazó por el cuello, mientras el castaño escondía el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, mojandolo con sus lágrimas. Harry dejó caer su helado de fresa y puso sus manos en las caderas del rubio.

\-- Yo no le quería pegar, Ni --sollozó el más alto, inclinándose más para refugiarse aún más en ese lugar tan cómodo y cálido--. El me provocó --gimoteó sin poder contenerse. Él no era una persona violenta, no le gustaba ver sangre, odiaba los actos burdos innecesarios y aquello había sido demasiado para su persona.

\-- Tranquilo, Hazz. Está bien --susurró, acariciando el cabello del chico, mirando con comprensión al más alto-- ¿Me quieres contar lo que ocurrió? --Harry negó, atrayendo más al rubio-- Bueno, pero sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras ¿Verdad? --Harry asintió esta vez, alejando el rostro un poco y observando los ojos azules del rubio. Niall era tan lindo, tan tierno e inocente que era peligroso.

\-- Te quiero --Susurró Harry, con la voz rota.

\-- También te quiero. Para eso estamos los mejores amigos.

¡FRIENDZONE! ¡FRIENDZONE! ¡FRIENDZONE!

Harry sonrió, tratando que no se note su decepción completa. 

\-- Come tu banana Split, Ni --susurró Harry, al ver el aperitivo derritiéndose en la banca de un parque cercano al centro comercial.

\--Claro --Respondió el rubio, alejándose de Harry y sentándose en la banca para comenzar a comer gustoso de ese dulce-- ¿No quieres Hazza? Tu helado se derramó --Dijo con tristeza el oji-azul.

\-- Estoy bien, Ni --dijo con dulzura, tomando asiento al lado de su amigo y rascandole la cabeza cual cachorro. Niall adoraba ese gesto y más de una vez soltaba ronroneos bastante felinos.

Después de varios minutos sin que alguien hablara a Harry se le vino un recuerdo a la mente, de ese día en que conoció a los padres de Niall hace ya mucho tiempo.

\-- Ey... recuerdo que una vez Maura me dijo que no podías comer... --arrugó la frente, tratando de recordar lo que le había dicho la amable mamre de Niall-- ¡CHOCOLATE! --gritó al recordarlo. Pero ya era tarde, Niall ya había devorado todo el contenido del dulce.

Harry esperó una especie de reacción alérgica, en realidad ya tenía el 911 marcado y listo para llamar. Pero no pasó nada, luego de unos segundos sentados, sin decir nada, Niall explotó en un ataque de hiperactividad máxima.

El rubio se levantó de la banca de un salto y comenzó a correr alrededor del castaño, con los brazos abiertos en forma de avión, haciendo un ese sonidito irritante que hacían los niños cuando jugaban a ser la aeronave.

\-- ¿Niall? Tú estás...

\-- ¡HAPPY! --Gritó el más bajo, saltando de manera bastante infantil.

\-- Wow... parece como si te hubiera dado una especie de droga --se mofó Harry, pero luego se preocupó de que el tal Ryan le pusiera algo en el helado de su querido Niall.

\--Perosiestoyrealementebien,Hazza. Aminomepasanada ¿Quierescorrer? Yoquierocorrer ¿Unacarrerahastamicasa? Ensusmarcaslistos ¡Ya! --dijo demasiado rápido, que cuando Harry entendió él ya estaba corriendo hacia quien sabe donde.

\-- ¡NIALL JODER ESPERA! --Gritó el castaño, antes de salir corriendo a gran velocidad por donde se había ido el más bajo.

Niall era veloz, se movía con agilidad y cuando Harry estaba por atraparlo el lograba evadir sus brazos y correr más rápido. Era un duende escurridizo.

Cuando Harry logró estar cerca de Niall éste estaba parado en una esquina, mirando algo que se aproximaba por la izquierda y Harry podía escuchar música bastante movida acercarse. pero estaba más concentrado en capturar al chico.

El ojiazul, al ver a su amigo venir hacia él, sonrió. Esa sonrisa que hizo que la piel de Harry se pusiera de gallina y por unos milisegundos aminoró la marcha, shockeado por la expresión algo coqueta de su amigo, pero luego volvió al ritmo normal y alcanzó por fin al irlandés.

\-- Hazz, vieneundesfile. ¡Yoquieroiraldesfile! ¿Podemosiraldesfile? ¡Nuncaheestadoenundesfile! ¿PodemosHazza? ¿Podemos? --Preguntó gritando emocionado.

El castaño apenas pudo entender las palabras del rubio, pero dedujó lo de desfile y ¿podemos?

\-- Niall, le prometí a Maura que iríamos a tú casa antes de que anocheciera. --replicó Harry, pero el rubio ya había emprendido carrera hacia la multitud que bailaba y festejaba mientras se movilizaban de calle en calle.

Niall no tardó en integrarse y comenzó a bailar bastante animado entre las personas con vestimentas animadas. Con miles de ojos sobre él, que cuando acabó con su baile irlandés TODOS comenzaron a vitorear al rubio y querer estar alrededor de él.

\-- Espera un momento... --murmuró Harry, después de haber gozado del baile del chico-- Esa bandera... los colores... los disfraces... esos chicos se están besando ¿Esto es un desfile del orgullo Gay? --preguntó para si mismo y no le vio problema a la situación hasta que vio a algunos hombres acercarse de manera no tan amigable a su amigo. Harry no tardó en correr hacia donde estaba el pequeño chico, con los celos comiéndoselo por dentro. Se dió cuenta que algunos de los chicos solo se acercaba en modo amigos, otros se pasaban con comentarios osados y eso hizo arder todo sentimiento poco amable en Styles-- ¡Ey! --gritó Harry abriéndose paso entre los muchos hombres que rodeaban al rubio-- ¡El está conmigo! --gritó, haciéndose oír sobre el bullicio. Tomando la mano de un sonriente irlandés que poco y más parecía saltar de felicidad.

Muchos rostros de decepción fue lo que Harry vio entre los que se alejaban y algunos se quedaban para hablar de buena manera con el alegre muchacho.

\-- ¡HARRY! --gritó el rubio animado, después de que un castaño se diera la vuelta y se fuera bailando de manera vivaracha entre los presentes.

\--¡Niall! --exclamó el castaño, pero su sonrisa se borró al instante mientras sacaba a Niall de ahí.

Estaba celoso, los celos lo comían por dentro y no soportaba esas miradas que las personas que los rodeaban le lanzaban a Niall (cabe decir que no todas eran de esa manera). Hizo una mueca y en un movimiento le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura del rubio y lo atrajo más hacia él, de manera posesiva, pero era la única manera que sirvió para que las miradas lascivas disminuyeran.

Cuando lograron salir del desfile la hiperactividad de Niall había disminuido considerablemente, el chico ya había dejado de removerse y comenzaba a verse realmente cansado, pues se comenzó a restregar los ojitos y a bostezar. Esa descarga de adrenalina había sido demasiado para el pequeño Nialler. 

"Nota mental: No darle chocolate a Niall... NUNCA"

Ya había anochecido y, a pesar de haber pasado entre toda esa multitud hace más de 10 minutos, Harry no soltaba a su rubio.

\-- ¿Cuánto falta Hazza? --preguntó el chico, con los ojos lagrimeando por el bostezo de hace segundos.-- Estoy agotado.

\-- Niall, queda mucho para llegar a tu casa ¿Qué tal si está noche te quedas en mi casa? --preguntó ya que su casa solo quedaba a unas cuatro cuadras-- Le podemos avisar a Maura y contarle la mitad de lo sucedido.

El rubio asintió volviendo a bostezar.

\-- ey, duende ¿Quieres que te cargue en mi espalda? --preguntó el castaño, inclinándose un poco para ver mejor el rostro cabizbajo de su amigo.

\--Si, Hazza --susurró--. Por favor.

El más alto se puso frente a él y se arrodilló para que el chico se subiera a su ancha espalda. Y así lo hizo Niall, se dejó caer sobre el lomo de Harry, enredando las piernas alrededor de la cintura de y pasando sus brazos entorno el cuello del chico pero sin mucha firmeza, quedándose dormida rápidamente. Harry sonrió y se levantó con mucha facilidad, pues Niall, a pesar de tragar por tres, era realmente ligero.

Harry caminó con el chico en su espalda, era una escena tierna a más no poder, con Niall abrazando su cuello y apretando su mejilla contra su espalda, sintiendo ese cálido aire golpeando suavemente a través de la tela.

Al llegar a casa Harry encontró una nota pegada a la puerta. Con una mano sostuvo el trasero de Niall (sin fines de morbo) para que no cayera, mientras con la otra tomaba la nota y la leía.

''HAZZ!! Hola hermanito, mamá tuvo que salir por un viaje de negocios, estoy en casa de Nadia y pasaré ahí la noche, mamá ya sabe. Pide comida china, el dinero está en la encimera. Dulce sueños y que el Coco no te coma, enano.

\--Gemm"

Sonrió por la nota de Gemma y que aún se acuerde que le temía al Coco.

Harry sacó la llave como pudo, abrió la puerta con cierta dificultad pues Nialler se estaba rebalando, entró y cerró al paso, acomodando mejor al rubio en su espalda.

\-- Nialler... ¿sigues dormido? --El rubio se removió un poco, dando a entender que no pensaba levantarse aún.

Harry sonrió y subió las escaleras para dejar al rubio en su habitación. Al llegar hizo una maroma para dejar a Niall en la cama sin que este se despertara, pero no funcionó del todo, pues el chico abrió los ojos adormilado apenas el ojiverde se incorporaba.

\-- ¿Curly? --preguntó con voz somnolienta, recordando a Harry esos años pasados con su estilo de peinado de arbusto que las chicas amaban. 

\-- Duerme, duende --dijo riendo suavemente-- Pediré comida china por si tienes hambre --el chico se inclinó y acarició la mejilla del rubio, aquellos gestos eran lo que mantenían a Harry con la idea de que algún día el rubio se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos, y no tan solo lo vea como su mejor amigo.

Harry se incorporó y estaba por salir cuando Niall lo toma por la manga de la chaqueta y con una boba sonrisa le dijo...

\-- Ella dijo que sí, hermano.

Y volvió a caer dormido, ovillándose más en su lugar entre las sabanas.

\-- Lo sé, Nialler. --murmuró con la tristeza en su voz, cuando estaba seguro que su mejor amigo estaba completamente noqueado-- Yo lo vi --susurró-- Ella es linda y... si tú eres feliz yo lo soy, porque te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> A poco Hazza no es un amorsh? 
> 
> Gracias por leer hermosuras <3


End file.
